Mending the Sea
by UnorthodoxParodox
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy and Jason started dating, leading to Jason cheating on him when he gets too clingy. A heartbroken Percy soon finds comfort in the form of Leo. Pairing: Leo/Percy Warning: Yaoi/Slash/BoyxBoy
1. The Confrontation

Mending the Sea Prince(Yaoi/Slash/Boyxboy)

I do not own anything nor will I own anything of Percy Jackson

Jason and Percy were happy. Beyond happy really, or at least Percy was. The demigod couple had been together after the Giant War had ended and had defeated Gaia.

But a new threat has arose, there teenage love life. Percy had seen Annabeth's attraction to Pipper as clear as day. As so did Jason had seen the mutual feeling that Pipper had for her. With their girlfriends gone, they found love with each other. Or at least to Percy it was love. He had always had every single half-blood count on him. For once in his life he desired to lean to another for support and submit instead being relied on all the time. So he had been with Jason, the strongest demigod there was. So he had become his boyfriend.

Which is where he was going now, to see said boyfriend. Over the past few months they had shared an appartment in New Rome, Percy enroled in a school there to keep his mom and Paul out of danger after weeks of monster attacks.

What he had not expected to see was Nico sitting in front of his door, with a crestfallen look on his face, sobbing quite loudly. He had walked up to the young boy but had yet to be noticed.

"Nico...?", he said quietly, the other half-blood looked up.

"Percy?...", he asked.

"Yes? What is it?"

"J-Jason..."

"What? What happened to Jason? Is he in trouble?"

"N-no"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-I am so very sincerely genuinely sorry, Percy"

"Why, Nico?"

"I...he...he slept with me..."


	2. The Comfirmation

Mending the Sea

Jason stopped by their appartmant after training with Frank and Leo, openning the door he saw Percy glaring at him from where he sat.

"Uh...um...hi, Perce...what's going on?", he asked really scared.

"Nico came by today", he said sharply. Jason's heart pounded...he didn't...tell him...right?

"He said he slept with you" And he did tell him.

"Perce...I can explain-"

"So its true then?"

"Y-yes"

"I'm packing my stuff"

"What?"

"I'm moving in with Rachel"

"But Perce-"

"No! I loved you, I trusted you, don't you love me, honestly tell me that you love me and I'll stay with you here!"

"I...don't love you"

"You love Nico?"

"No..."

"Then why were you with him? Why were you with me?"

"For...recognition..."

"What recognition!?"

"That I had been with the Big Three, that people knew that I dominated the most powerful demigods in history, that a half-blood of Jupiter is the strongest-wait don't leave!

"Why?! Now they all know that you were with us!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I thought so, too!"

With that he grabbed his suitcase and stormed out their appartment-no, Jason's appartment-sped off. He called Blackjack and soon they were flying to Rachel's appartment in New York. As they descended, he thanked Blackjack and told him to just go back to Camp Half-Blood. As he reached the door, he knocked thrice and soon the happy grin on the Oracle of Delphi soon met his eyes.

"Hey, Perce!", she greeted.

"Hi, Rach", he replied silently. The eternal virgin frowned.

"What's up? Why are you here? Where's Jason?", she asked concerned.

"He...cheated on me...", he weeped softly. The ginger's eyes were wide.

"C-come in, there's a spare bed in the guest room"

He spent the entire night bawling his eyes out.


	3. The Comforting

Mending the Sea

Annabeth was less than pleased. In fact she was literally seething in rage. If not for her girlfriend-she still got tingles in saying that-, Pipper, who was grasping her arm tightly, she would have by now be on her way to New Rome and pounce on a certain son of Jupiter for causing her best friend such pain. Even though she and Percy had broken up, both discovering their preffered sexual orientation, they were still best friends and she loved him like a brother. The other three couples, Frank and Hazel, Octavian and Reyna, Chris and Clarisse, along with Travis, Conner, Leo, and Rachel, were all trying to comfort the son of Poseidon.

"He said it didn't mean anything! I was nothing to him!", Percy had ranted,"Just another one of his conquests! He was with me only for recognition! Just so he can say to the worled that he banged Percy Jackson! He used me! He abused my love! He toyed with my affections! He manipulated me! He was only with me for the fame! He's such a-"

And that was when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it...", said Rachel, as she stood up and walked to the door, opening it to find...Nico? "What are you doing here?", she gasped.

"I'm here to apologize to Percy", he said,"May I please come in?"

She openned her mouth to respond, but Percy beat her to the punch, "There's nothing to apologize for"

"Yes there is", he urged, "Perce-"

"You don't have to say your sorry", he insisted,"I don't blame you for anything, its my fault for believing that there would be a guy out for me so...no problem"

"Percy", he pressed on,"You-"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not even mad at Jason. It was just a pleasant change to rely on someone instead of every single freaking person depending on you, looking up to you with those hopeful eyes and those incredible expectations. It was different having somebody court you. I've only dated Annie after all. So, I always assumed I loved him, because he was the first to like me in that way. And yes, we're still friends. No, I'm not angry. Yes, I made up with Jason. Yes, we're friends again, too. No, I'm not angry at him. Did I answer all your questions?"

"One more, are you planning to start dating again?"

"No, I'm not sure I can trust a guy again", he sighed,"cause dating Jason made me realize that I would never know if a guy liked me for me, or for the glory. What was I thinking a guy like Jason, actually liking a guy like me. I'm such a-"

"Perceus Jackson!", said Leo of all people, "Don't you dare keep saying crap like that! Any guy would be lucky as heck to have you!"

"Who would be unfortunate enough to believe that", retorted Percy.

"Who wouldn't?", he shot back,"You are a hero! You defeated the Titans! You beat the Giants! You killed countless of monsters! You-"

"That's just it! All I am to people is a hero! Without my powers I'm nothing! I'm just a loser!", he said, "What do I have besides my powers?"

"You're smart! You're adorable! You're strong! You're confident! You're funny! You're sweet! You're sensible! You're caring! You're friendly! You're loving!", he exclaimed, grabbing the older boh, "But most of all you would do anything for those you care about! Risking your own life just to save another! That's why I-...I mean we love about you!"

Without warning, Percy hugged the younger boy, squeezing him and cuddling close, and looked at him straight in the eye, "Thank you"

"No thanks necessary...", he whispered.

"Yes there is, I love you...-you guys, too", he murmered, leaning closer, their lips only inches apart.

Until Leo pulled away, muttering, "I have to go", and dashed off, blushing.

Percy flushed, confused and flustered, a crestfallen look displayed on his face.


	4. The Complaining

Mending the Sea

(Juniper's juniper bush, Camp Half-Blood)

Grover was bored. Even though both his girlfriend, Juniper and his best friend, Percy, was with him. Maybe it would have been better if said best friend wasn't whining.

The son of Poseidon had been through a lot. But he was still inexperienced in the battlefield of love. He was pretty naive, it was sickeningly adorable. It was so sweet it was disgusting. Why couldn't he understand that Leo liked him? Why couldn't he understand that he liked Leo? Was it that complex? It was simple, they both liked each other so they should man up and admit it. But he couldn't tell him that. They had to figure their own...whatever-they-have on their own pace. Ugh, why was it so complicated?

"Dumb son of Hepheastus!", Percy complained.

"Percy, what exactly did he do wrong?", Juniper said calmly.

"He's charming and handsome and hot...and-and I hate him!"

"You say it as if its an insult", Grover said patiently.

"That's because it was a compliment! I think I might be falling for him, but I can't! Not after what happened with Jason!", he said.

"Percy, Leo is not Jason", Juniper pleaded.

"He loves you dearly", Grover added.

"How can you know that? How are you sure that its true love? How can you assure me that his intentions for me are pure? Huh?"

Tears were falling down now. His eyes were red. His head ached. His heart felt sore. His chest was in pain. That damn tinkerer.

(Bunker 9, Camp Half-Blood)

"I'm so stupid!", Leo whined, staring at the couple.

"We're not argueing with you", started Will.

"But why this time?", continued Jake.

"Because I left Percy while he was in pain and didn't even say bye!"

"That's pretty cruel", began Will.

"Seriously?", finished Jake.

"You both are complete and utter-"

"LEO VALDEZ!", boomed a voice.

"We're in the middle of something", said Will.

"Do you mind?", said Jake.

"I don't mean to interupt, but you", Grover pointed at Leo, "and I have to talk"

Leo gulped.


	5. The Courting

Mending the Sea (The Lake, Camp Half-Blood) Katie was pissed. She should be with her boyfriend Travis and Miranda should be with her boyfriend Connor. But no, the two sisters were busy consulting Percy about his love life or lack there of, along with Malcolm and Lou, Clovis and Butch-she had no idea wich couple was more disturbing-and Thalia. Anyway the boy's cheerfulness was gradually fading. It's been weeks since he moved in with Rachel. His deppression was contagious. Mostly so because him being gloomy caused The Big Three to fight over who is at fault. Some blamed Jason for him cheating, or Nico for sleeping with him, or even Percy for being too needy. Their bickering caused constant rain despite Camp borders. Their argumemts nearly led to a flooding in Long Island Sound. But none of that seemed to actually bother Percy. It wasn't Jason's unfaithfulness. It wasn't Nico's betrayal. What really got to him was Leo's rejection to him. That was when Percy broke. He had always had a thing for the Latino, he was carefree and handsome, he was funny and industrious, he was reliable and trustworthy. And him denying the older demigod is what drove him over the edge. Now Percy is just a mess but when he whined something about not deserving the younger demigod and that nobody would care for him so he should just die already, Katie cracked. "That's it, I'm taking matters to my own hands", she snapped,"come on Miranda, we have a certain someone to take care of!" The two sisters stormed off. Not listening when Percy said something in the lines of,"See, even they grew tired of me! I told you, all of you are just going to leave me! I don't even matter to you people! None of you would even notice if I killed myself! I should just die now!" (The Creek, Camp Half-Blood) Leo was in a slump. Grover, and now those two Demeter brats were chewing him up and spitting him out. Truthfully, they had the right to. He is the reason there are natural disasters around New York. He is the reason they couldn't eat in the mess hall anymore because of the weather. He is the reason that Nyssa and Drew, Lacy and Kayla, and Mitchel and Austin were dragged ut of their busy schedule-which no doubt consisted of making out-to interogate. He is the reason that Percy is heartbroken. And that is what tore him apart. "I'm not enough for him!", the son of Hepheastus drawled,"I have to live up to Jason!" "He loves you, jerk!", Katie countered,"He loves you and you love him so just snog or something!" "I can't!" "Why not?" "I'm afraid! I'm scared he'd leave me! And I can't live with that!" "Well he won't live long until you do something!" He was not expecting that,"What?" "He said he's going to kill himself because you don't want him" "Oh my gods..." He left and sprinted of in search of Percy. He'd shatter if that happened. The guilt would be unbearable and eat him up. He couldn't cope. "Percy!", he called. "Leo?", he looked up teary eyed,"please leave me alone" "To sulk?" He nodded. "Come on Perce" "Just go away! I hate you! I hate what you're doing to me! The only way out of this is to-" "To what? Commit suicide? That's not the answer, that'll never be the answer" "Then what is? You don't love me! Nobody does! And even if you did, you'd eventually get tired of me and leave! They all do! Luke, Ethan,Rachel, Calypso, Annabeth, Jason!" "I'm not like them" "Then be with me" He shook his head. "Why?" "Because to be with someone as like you must be earned" "And how do you intend to do so?" "I'll court you, romance you, earn my place beside you" "Just hurry up and kiss already!", Miranda exclaimed. "You heard her", whispered Percy. "Well alright then", Leo murmered back. Tender lips met his own. It tasted salty, like the sea. It felt soft to touch and he craved for more. And he intended to get get more. 


	6. The Couple

Mending the Sea Percy was in Elysium. No, he was in the Isles of the blessed. No, he was in-well you get the point. It's been months since the break up with Jason. He moved out of Rachel's appartment. He made amends with Nico and Jason, who were now officially a couple. He's now living with his boyfriend Leo, in a loft in Manhattan. But they won't be staying there for long. Annabeth, being the official architect of Olympus, has decided that since Romand got a safe haven for demigods, the greeks should get one, too. She's naming it New Athens. They'll be moving there for college. They often visited Sally and Paul on Paul's demand. They're expecting a baby soon. A boy. But they haven't come up with a name yet when he visitted. He suggested Festus, in honor of Leo's friend/dragon, meaning happy. Because that is what he is. He couldn't be happier. But he was soon to be mistaken. "I'm home!", he anounced, but was not answered,"Leo?" Was this it? Had Leo really left him? No, Leo wouldn't do that to him. He saw a letter on the bed. He read the note-for quite some time being dyslexic-and it said: "Meet me in The Big House at midnight-Leo" He was curious. He looked at the clock. 11:30pm. Great. The one time he get's home early. What was he supposed to do, wait? No, being ADHD, he ran out to camp. He grew exhausted and slowed down to a jog as he passed camp borders. He came to a full halt as he reached The Big House. He checked his watch. 11:45pm. Oh come on. "Excited huh?", inquired a far too recognizable voice, "Figured you couldn't wait till midnight" "Leo!", he came up and hugged him and leaned in for a kiss. But stopped halfway as a voice interupted them. "If your done groping each other, come in", snorted Pipper. "We're coming!", groaned Leo. "I pray that you meant coming inside The Big House and not coming inside Percy" Percy turned bright red and Leo's hair caught fire, "Shut up", they chorused. Percy stepped in and froze. All around him were his friends and family. As in all the family. Among the campers, four monsters-Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack, three mortals-Sally, Paul and Rachel-stood two rather disaproving looking gods. Poseidon and Hepheastus. "Perceus", Hepheastus snarled, annoyed. "Leo", Poseidon sneered, irritated. "Hey, either you two play nice or you can just go!", Sally growled. They grunted in apology. "Sorry for that boys", Paul said, though he did glare slightly at Leo, irked. "Leo, seriously, what is the meaning of this?", Percy asked quizically. "I'm pretty sure this answers your question", Leo smirked. He got down on one knee, kneeling before him, and got out a box. Oh gods. "Perceus Jackson, may I have the honor of being your husband?" "What?" "Percy, will you marry me?" He threw his arms around him and wrapped him in an embrace,"Yes", he breathed. "Shall I then call you Percy Valdez?" "Why? Can't I call you Leo Jackson?" "Whichever, as long as you're with me" All the guest cheered. Sally tried-and failed-to not cry. Tyson and Ella whooped. Mrs. O'Leary barked. They all congratulated him. This was pure bliss. (Years Later, Jackson-Valdez house, New Athens) Percy was breathless. It was taxing being a mentor in Camp Half-Blood, instructing all those new comers alongside Chiron. He offered Percy the role after Mr. D retired. He accepted it, since he chose to be a teacher. Plus he had to do something while his husband walked around New Athens as a landscaper. And speaking of said husband, he came in and climed the bed and snuggled close to Percy. "Sorry I'm late", Leo yawned. "You don't have to apologize", he said. "I'm too sleepy for sex tonight" "It's alright, let's just cuddle", but he was already snoring. This is perfect. The End. A/N: I apologize for the delay but I was held up. I'm also sorry for the format of the last two chapters but something went weird and I'm using an ipad. Peace out! 


End file.
